


no greater feeling (than to fly)

by Ffwydriad



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Campaign 2 Episode 66, Drabble, Gen, Triple Drabble, even if he doesn't think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/pseuds/Ffwydriad
Summary: Caleb reflects on being a Giant Eagle.





	no greater feeling (than to fly)

He is very careful in his choice of birds, after the incident with Jester and the moth. He calls back to stories, on the Giant Eagles, claims they were as smart as a man, if not the brightest of men. Their size would be more than enough to bring Nott with him, on the way to the top of the great tree.

The thing he hadn't considered, and rightly didn't, until after, is that Giant Eagles don't have perfect memories. In fact, they don't have much memories at all.

Giant Eagles don't live with the constant replayal of their childhood home on fire, of the screams of their dying parents, of all the things that were done to them and that they did gleefully under the close hand of sadistic Archmages. Giant Eagles don't think back to all of their failings at every second of the day. They just fly, and feel the wind in their wings, and the joy of soaring aloft.

When the danger has passed, and he sits in a cave, catching his breath and thinking back to the hours before, he is torn, by how much he wants to do that again, and how strongly he needs to deny himself any such joy. The things which haunt him cannot be forgiven, and he deserves no break from that torment, deserves no happiness, not after everything he has done.

No more stalling while they should be on a mission to fly to the top of magic trees. No more useless frivolities. The Giant Eagle waits in case of emergency, for things necessary for the mission.

But he can't help but think he understands, why Frumpkin doesn't mind, changing from cat to bird. As surely as it is not his true form, well, who wouldn't want to fly?


End file.
